Too Good To Be True
by xCecilex
Summary: Everything is going the way Ichigo wants it to with Masaya, but things are about to take a deadly turn.
1. Chapter One: Aquarium

**Author's Note: **When I started writing this, I intended it to be a fluffy one shot fic, but it wouldn't let me so oh well. Yes, the chap short, they all probably will be since I have six stories going on right now, but I will update. I'm going to start writing the next chap after this.

**Chapter One: Aquarium**

Ichigo gazed up through the thick glass watching the animals swim over head while her heart was beating a mile a minute with Masaya only an inch away from her. She could feel his warmth on her bare arms, and she could smell that he had put on a little cologne, not to much, that smelled extremely well, while it mixed it with his own distinct scent that she loved. She had only been close enough to smell him a few times, but those few times were forever imprinted in her brain. She hoped everything would go fine today, and the aliens would hold off a few hours before they attacked. She didn't need anything like the last time they had come to the aquarium.

"Ichigo, look at the huge sea turtle!"

She immediately tore her gaze from above and looked in the direction Masaya was pointing. There was a huge sea turtle swimming toward them, and then over their heads. They both turned their heads up to watch it swim over, mesmerized by the creatures slow graceful movements.

Ichigo smiled and look at Masaya while he was still looking at the ceiling. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to look her in the eyes. Ichigo thought her heart would burst from her chest from beating so hard, and was sure that everyone in the tunnel could hear it.

What she saw in his eyes was almost too good to believe. It was what everyone else said filled her eyes when she talked about Masaya. That dreamy eyed look that people get when they're thinking about the person they like, or love. It was too good to be true.

She broke their gaze as she felt her cheeks heating up. _I have to calm down, or I'll turn into a cat. I can't do that. Everything has been going so good so far. I must calm down._

She took several deep breaths and felt her hair. Good, no ears.

They exited the tunnel and began walking around the aquarium looking at all the different exhibits. "I love it here. It helps me think, and it calms me down." Ichigo already knew this from the last time they had come, but it was nice to hear it again. It was nice to hear him say anything. Ichigo heard him take a breath. He led her to a bench and set down.

"Ichigo," he started out softly, "I...I..."

_Is he going to say he likes me? I mean, I know he likes me, but does he really like me?_

"I really like you a lot. I don't care that you've run off several times on me, I know I probably should be, but I'm not. As long as you're here, I'm fine."

_HE LIKES ME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH NO! I HAVE TO CALM DOWN!_

She quickly took several deep breaths, and felt her hair. She could feel the ears, but forced herself to be calm. She could feel her tail against her legs. She had to answer him! If she didn't he would think that she didn't like him! There was no way that was happening. She kept her hands on her head and willed her ears to disappear. She sighed aloud as they did, and she felt her tail disappear. She didn't need to turn into a cat now, and especially not in public. She took a deep breath.

"I feel the same way Masaya. I have for a long time now. I just didn't tell you since I didn't know if you felt the same way." She was breathless. Was any of this real? It seemed to good to be true.

And it was.

**Author's Note: **Please review!! Next chapter up soon depending on how many reviews I get.


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

**WARNING: I am the queen of twists, so expect the unexpected. I also like adding in my own characters, evident in this chapter, and this is not going to be a happy fic. I don't write fluff well, so it's gonna be dark. **

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

Masaya was clearly relieved at her response. "I'm so glad you do. I don't think I could take it if you didn't." Ichigo smiled at him as a warm feeling spread through her body. This was so wonderful! It couldn't get any better. She focused on reality instead of the millions of fantasies running through her brain as Masaya began to speak again, looking really nervous. "Would... WoulditbeokayifIkissedyou?"

Ichigo stared at him. Did he just ask her if he could kiss her!? Was this really happening? If it was a dream she was determined to make the best of it. She nodded her head, and the both leaned toward each other, movements awkward, trying to figure out the right position for their heads. Ichigo prayed her ears wouldn't come up. Soon that would be the least of her worries.

A wonderful thrill surged through as their lips touched. She deepened the kiss and felt something, or someone, enter her mind.

_I know what you are. I'm not Masaya. Can you guess you I am?_

Ichigo gasped as she realized who it was.

_I'm so glad I finally got my kiss I've been waiting forever for. You will come with me now, and there is nothing your little friends can do to stop me._

* * *

"I wonder how Ichigo's date is going. I hope her and Masaya are getting along. He's so sweet, and she likes him so much. It's obvious he likes her just as much, but they probably won't tell each other," Mint said to Lettuce as she went to get an order.

"I know. Let's just hope for everyone's sake that no one will decide this a good day to threaten the existence of earth." Lettuce left Mint as she went to deliver an order.

Things were more quite than there were usually were at the café and the girls had some spare time to talk about what could be happening with Ichigo and Masaya. It had taken them a little while to get the information out of her, but she had caved and told them. They had helped her get ready, wished her luck, and sent her on her way. Now all they could do was to wait anxiously for her to return.

Mint turned ready to bring the order to table four, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the person standing in the doorway. He smiled and took a step toward her and opened his arms wide.

"What? Aren't you even going to hug your long lost brother?"

Mint squealed, something she didn't usually do, dropped the tray holding the food, and ran into her older brother's arms. He immediately caught her small frame and spun her around, both laughing. He set her down on the floor and surveyed her.

"You've grown," he said simply. Mint snorted.

"Of course I have. It's been three years. What happened? How are you here? Where have you been?" He held up his hands.

"I'm glad to see you to, but if there somewhere we can speak privately? I don't think everyone needs to know, and this talk will most certainly not be a short one."

Ryou walked into the room and stopped at seeing Mint and her older brother, Omotashu.

"Mint, I'm glad your brother is back, and we will need to talk about where he has been, but I need all of you for a meeting. Do you know where Ichigo is? I don't see her."

They all glanced uneasily at each other. They hadn't him that she wasn't in the café. They had made up the excuse that she was lying down after falling and twisting her ankle not long after she had got there, but he had obviously already looked for her. He glared suspiciously at them.

"Where is she? It could be a matter of life, or death."

Mint's eyes widened. Life or death? What had happened? "She's at the aquarium on a date with Masaya." He cursed.

"You should have told me that she wasn't here! I would have acted hours ago instead of waiting until now!"

"Why? What happened?" Lettuce asked.

"Kish and his pals are in the area, and I believe him, or one of them, is at, or near, the aquarium."

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, I'm evil. Lol. It's fun, and I love writing cliffhangers!! I don't like reading them, but they're fun to write. More about Mint's brother in the next chap. The chaps will be short so I can update more often.

**Shadow-of-death-13: **I knew you would review, and I think this is quick since I already had the chap finished.

**Mysterious: **I don't know what pairing it will be. I've got several ideas for the story floating around in my head, but haven't decided on one yet.

**Elvenrarehunter: **I love Ichigo and Masaya to, but I don't know how long it will last. grin I haven't decided what I'll do yet, but it won't good for Ichigo. Lol. I like being mean to characters in things I write, so beware.


	3. Chapter Three: Kidnapped

**Author's Note: **This would have been posted a few days ago, but it didn't realize until yesterday that I hadn't posted it yet. Lol. Opps. Review Responses are at the bottom.

**Chapter Three: Kidnapped**

Ichigo desperately tried to pull back from the kiss, but she felt strong arms wrap around her. She tried to transform, but with him controlling her mind it was impossible. She was trapped.

She felt her feet touch ground and she immediately pushed with all her might and managed to get out of his embrace. She spat and wiped her mouth.

"Who do you think you are?! Pretending to be Masaya, and kissing me! Take me back now, Kish!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, anger and humiliation cursing through her.

She was stupid! She had fallen for it, she should have realized something was wrong, and now she was kidnapped. She glowered at him as Kish smiled suggestively at her.

"I've finally got you right where I want you. You are here for my pleasure."

Ichigo didn't waver, no fear welled inside her. He wouldn't do anything to her. She wouldn't let him. She looked suspiciously at him as his smiled turned evil as she thought that.

"You are wrong, my sweet. I will do with you what I want, and you are powerless to stop it. I have control of your mind. You may not feel it, you're not supposed to, and I've perfected it ever since I found out about you. I can read your thoughts, and I can stop you from using your powers. You are powerless to stop me from doing anything. I could rule the world if I wanted to," he paused to leer at her eyes roaming her body, "I think I'll have my way with you first."

Ichigo still glared at him, not believing his words, but she couldn't deny the fear now running through her. She wasn't going to believe him. If she believed him, he would feed on that, and make everything worse.

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me. I don't care. I know I'm telling the truth. If you believe me, or not, will not stop me from doing anything I please, and it won't stop your friends coming her so I can finally have all of you together."

* * *

Mint stared at Ryou. "A-are you sure?" He nodded gravely.

"We've heard rumors that they were going to try to kidnap one of you and take you to wherever it is they stay, but we didn't who it would be, or who they would pretend to be. I suppose we know now, but..." His eyes locked with Omotashu. Mint followed his gaze.

"Don't go there Ryou. He-"

Omotashu cut her off. "Its okay, Mint. I can understand his hesitation, and I'll answer all you questions. I know you won't let me near the girls unless you know I'm who I say am. I'll do anything just so I can talk with my sister."

Mint was torn. She was mad that Ryou would even suggest that Omotashu wasn't really him, but she was touched by what her brother had said.

"I don't need to question you. I'll do one simple test, and I'll know. Close you eyes." He obeyed. Mint could feel something pass over, but couldn't place what it was. A minute later she felt is pass over again. "You can open your eyes." Mint glared at him for daring to question Omotashu. "It's okay. You're on our side." Mint sniffed.

"Of course he is. Would he be on their side?" She didn't notice the troubled look on Ryou's or the look the two shared over her head. "Let's go somewhere to talk. I need answers, and I can't believe you're here!"

* * *

"Where's Masaya?" she said through gritted teeth. She hated him. She hated being chained to a wall unable to move, and unable to do anything to get out of it.

"Your little boyfriend?" He idly twirled the whip he had in his hand. "I've got away for safe keeping. I must say he puts up a might fight. Injured two of my guards. Very fit, that young man. Yes, I see why now," he said as he read Ichigo's thought.

"Why is he here? What does he mean to you?" Ichigo whispered harshly. Kish smiled wickedly and came closer.

"Everything, you have no clue how much."

* * *

Masaya glared at closed door while trying to get out his restraints. What in the world had happened? He had fallen asleep at home, and then woke up chained to a wall.

For two days now there had been this odd looking humans, he didn't really think they were that, but didn't know what else to call them. They had been coming into his cell and had tried to hurt him, but with his training he had managed to knock them out for a while. Unfortunately, more had come, too many for him to fight off, and they had beaten him good. The skin on his back still hadn't scabbed over yet while it was all the time being rubbed against the ruff wall behind him.

One of them, he thought the name was Kish, had told him that he had Ichigo and that she was barely alive. He didn't believe that, and Kish had asked him if he was willing to talk now. Talk about what, Masaya didn't now, but Kish had been persistent in saying that Masaya knew something important that he wasn't telling.

Only one thing came to mind, but no one knew about that. She had sworn she wouldn't tell. Was it possible that she had cracked and told someone? He certainly wasn't going to anyone about that, especially since he thought no one knew about it.

* * *

Omotashu sat down at the table with Mint across him and Ryou on the other side of her. He took a deep breath before beginning. 

"For the past three years I have been living Hong Kong going to school as a transfer student. I was forced to by the foster parents I got assigned to by Kish after he and some of his buddies kidnapped me. You have no idea how cruel he can be. He's a lot worse than you think. You better he doesn't have Ichigo. By the way, shouldn't you be out looking for her?"

"The other girls went on, and I've got people looking for her. For some reason, I think is more important, but do not ask me to explain it," Ryou said simply. Mint looked at him, but shrugged him off.

"Yeah, see, other people are looking for her. I wanted to stay here and talk with you. Have you seen Mom and Dad yet? They'll be thrilled to see you. I'm so glad you're back." She got up from her seat to walk around the table and hug him. Once again he and Ryou shared a worried look over her head. Ryou mouthed, "We need to talk," while his face was the gravest it had ever been.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Why is Ryou so worried and what's the deal with Mint's brother? grins wickedly Only I know, and I'm not telling. 

**Shadow-of-death-13: **lol. Yes, cliff hangers fun to write. Lol. Not to long of wait. He he. No cliff hanger. Just things to ponder.

**Nakachigo: **Actually, I think its tremendous fun to keep you in suspense. Lol. Everything will be revealed in time.

**Elvenrarehunter: **Yea, it's fun to be mean to them. Lol. I love it. He he. I updated so fast since I already had the second written not long after I posted the first one, and all but a line of two written of this one.

**Thanks for all the reviews, and everyone reading it please review!!! They motivate me to update faster!!**


	4. Chapter Four

Ryou sighed and rubbed his face. This was not good. Ichigo hadn't been found, but a note had along with a video from Kish telling them if they ever wanted to see Ichigo they were going to have to surrender and let him take over the world. They couldn't do that, but they couldn't leave Ichigo there. Omotashu sat down beside Keiirchiro and looked at Ryou, their unannoucned leader. Omotashu was the first to speak.

"What are you going to do about Ichigo?"

Ryou looked up. "As much as we need her, we need to talk about where you've been the past three years and how everything went. Very good cover story though." Omotashu grinned.

"Thank you. It wasn't one of my better ones, but it worked." He feel silent and looked at the table. Ryou waited for him to say something. Seeing he wasn't going to he started.

"Omotashu, where have you been for the past three years?" The younger teen sighed.

"I was kidnapped after only a week of being involved in the mission." Ryou frowned.

"By Kish?"

"Yes," he said queitly. Ryou wished he didn't have to make him relive this as it was obviously causing him pain, but it was the only way he would know.

"They locked me up in a dinky little cell. The first night I wasn't chained up, but that was the only one. They questioned me for information; I didn't tell them anything." He paused to swallow. "When they realized I wasn't going to talk they decided to try to torture the information out of me. I made it look as if I cracked. I gave them information, but it was false. They believed me though, and they still do. It... it was horrible. Even though I had given them some information it wasn't enough. They wanted more and more. I kept giving them more information, false of couse. I couldn't stand the pain. You have no idea how mad it was. I've never been in that much pain."

Ryou nodded, but didn't say anything. How was he supposed to reply to that? There wasn't anything he could do to make it any better, and he couldn't erase it. "I'm sorry," he finally said lamely. Omotashu smiled sadly at him.

"I know, but you can't change it." Ryou nodded and remain silent. "Why did you look so grave while I was talking earlier? I know Ichigo being captured isn't good, but is it that bad?" Ryou sighed and nodded.

"Right now it isn't, but if we don't get her back soon, and I don't know if we can, everything will fall apart. The world could very well come to an end. Do you remember the prophecy we were told we became members of the Yumi?" Omotashu nodded.

"What does that have to do with this?" Ryou rubbed his face.

"Everything. Ichigo is the one it speaks of. If we don't get her back..."

Omotashu's face paled as he realized all the consequences that would come, and immediately began to formulate a plan to stop it, but by the time he had one it wold be to late.

* * *

Ichigo spat blood out of her mouth and glared at Kish. Why was he being so mean? Before he acted as if he never wanted her to be in any pain, and now he was the one causing it. He walked over to her, and lifted her chin. He looked into her pain filled eyes. 

"I will make you mine one way, or another. I will stop at nothing."

"I will never be yours."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I know it's incredibly short, but I had six stories going at once so I decided to update only two regulary, and those two were Brian Knight Potter on here, and then Children of Faith on So, updated will not be very regular, or quick. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
